njs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Peru
| filminglocation= Machu Picchu, Peru | seasonrun= November 29, 2016 – | previousseason= | nextseason= }} Survivor: Peru is the ninth season of the second generation NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on November 29, 2016 and ended with the Live Reunion on December __, 2016. It ended with _____ defeating _____ at the Final Tribal Council in a _-_ vote. At the Reunion, _____ won Fan Favorite. (Real Cast List w/ real Usernames) Production This season features sixteen brand new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. The tribes this season were Inti, wearing brown, and Quilla, wearing blue. The tribes this season are named after the ancient Incan sun god and moon goddess, respectively. 18 people applied, 2 were cut from casting, and the remaining 16 went on to be this seasons castaways. The full cast of 16 and tribes were revealed on November 28, 2016. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent daily. * Exile Island: This twist temporarily forces contestants out of the game so that they cannot vote or be voted out at Tribal Council. There is also an extra Hidden Immunity Idol on Exile. Contestants } |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Tony E.' 15, | |rowspan=16 |Evacuated Day 1 |0 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Bryan M.' 18, | |1st Voted Out Day 2 |4 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Patricia S.' 24, | |2nd Voted Out Day 3 |3 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Alan B.' 17, | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Alex J.' 15, | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Cameron K.' 22, | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Connor C.' 17, | | |1 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Crypt A.' 13, | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Joel W.' 17, | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Julia S.' 19, | | |1 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Julian W.' 22, | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Magical B.' 18, | | |1 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'MC W.' 17, | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Sam O.' 23, | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Steve W.' 18, | | | |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Tom T.' 22, | | |3 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Voting Table } Tony}} | Bryan}} |colspan=2 Patricia}} | TBD}} |- ! colspan="2" | Vote: |No Vote |4-1-1-1 |3-3 |4-0 |TBD |- | |align="left" |Alan | — | — | — | — | |- | |align="left" |Alex | — | |colspan=2 | |- | |align="left" |Cameron | — | — | — | — | |- | |align="left" |Connor | — | | | | |- | |align="left" |Crypt | — | — | — | — | |- | |align="left" |Joel | — | — | — | — | |- | |align="left" |Julia | — | | | | |- | |align="left" |Julian | — | — | — | — | |- | |align="left" |Magical | — | | | | |- | |align="left" |MC | — | — | — | — | |- | |align="left" |Sam | — | — | — | — | |- | |align="left" |Steve | — | | | | |- | |align="left" |Tom | — | | | | |- | |align="left" |Patricia | — | | | |colspan=1 |- | |align="left" |Bryan | — | |colspan=3 |- | |align="left" |Tony | |colspan=4 |} Category:Seasons